A Little Flame
by Celestine Manning
Summary: Jane decides to try something one night at the office...
1. Chapter 1

The Mentalist is not mine.

This is just a little something I thought up today. Reviews are love :)

His arms stretched out to pin her body against the wall as he leaned in closer to Lisbon's face. "What were you going to say Teresa? Something about how we can't do this?" His face moved in closer to hers.

Her breath was coming in low shallow gasps and she could feel the pressure from the wall behind her through her shirt. She could feel the warmth rolling off of him as he stood there so close. "Don't call me Teresa. I'll beat you up Jane." Her eyes darted around, settling first on his face and the flicking to the side before coming back to settle again somewhere in the general vicinity of his lips.

"Aww why Lisbon?" His voice was a low husky sound coming on up. It teased her. Taunted her. She wanted to hear more of it. Wanted to hear it say her name over and over again like a prayer. "I'll let you call me Patrick. Promise." He leaned forward again, catching a whiff of her hair. Coconut. One of his hands drifted down to her hip, gently dragging across it with his fingers. He went slowly so as not to startle her with his advance.

"But.." She couldn't breathe. They couldn't do this. She had enough trouble keeping him in line as it was. If they did this there would be no going back. "But I don't want to call you Patrick." And then she felt his lips touch just ever so gently on her neck and a jolt of need zapped on through her. Her breath let out in a harsh gasp carrying with it his name "Patrick."

He chuckled at her as he curled his fingers along into her hip a little more forcefully, his palm cupping her hip bone fully now. "I thought you didn't want to call me Patrick though Lisbon. If you're going to call me by my first name it's only fair that I get to call you by yours." His other hand was still planted securely on the wall by her head, effectively boxing her in. She wasn't going anywhere unless she really tried.

He loomed over her, using his body to effectively cocoon her with himself. "You're not playing fair Jane." She bit out quickly as she tried to focus on something else. She was trying so hard to stay strong.

"Oh are we back to Jane now? That's unfortunate. I rather liked calling you Teresa." His lips moved along the tendon that was straining in her neck as she tried to keep control. They were soft, a whisper of touch skimming along her skin. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as she shuddered against the wall.

"Don't call me" his tongue flicked out and tasted her, leaving a wet spot on her neck and her words got lost where they started. This wasn't fair. If he kept doing this to her, kept teasing her like this she might not survive. His mouth moved back up to her face and his eyes looked into hers. Slowly he came closer until they were simply a hairs breath away. He gave her a chance to say stop or to pull back. Anything that meant she didn't want this as much as he did but she was just there watching him. She was waiting to see if he would make the first move. So he did. His lips came down upon hers. Soft and pliant she gave way under his care, the easy movements, the quiet sound of her world seeming to stop. To focus on this one moment in her life, as if everything would now be defined as before Jane kissed her and after.

His lips moved hungrily over hers, reveling in the feeling of Lisbon beneath him and pressed solidly into the wall. Perfectly happy to be there, perfectly happy to be there kissing him. Her lips became more forceful as she began to move beneath him. Her hands found their way to his vest and began undoing the buttons there. She got through them quickly and then started on his button down shirt, her fingers making quick work of the hard buttons and slippery fabric. "Teresa. Teresa." His hands cupped her face stilling her movements.

"What Jane what. Why are you stopping?" Her mouth was hot and attached to his neck causing him to gasp at the sensations. "I thought you wanted this Jane."

"I do, I do." He drew a deep breath in trying to control himself. "I do want this Teresa, I do want you but not here. Not as some cheap fuck against the office wall."

Her hands dropped from their place at his shirt. Her eyes lowered from his face. "If that's how you see it then fine Jane. Just.. just never mind. But you started this! Not me." She pulled away slipping under his arm and back into the center of the room and started gathering up her bag to leave.

Jane turned around stunned and stared at her as she moved about. "Lisbon you didn't listen to me. I said I do want you. Just not here. If I get you I want all of you. Not just what you'll give me tonight."

She stopped where she was, her bag in hand. Her eyes watched him quietly. Taking in what he said. He walked over to where she stood, bag in hand. Looking down at her his hand came up rubbing her chin gently. He leaned forward kissing her on the forehead. "Only when you're ready though Lisbon. Only then." He walked out the door only pausing to cast a look behind him at her still standing there watching him go. He knew what he had just done was wrong. Mean even. He _had_ started it and then he had stopped them after she had responded. He had gotten the information he had wanted to know though. Somewhere inside Teresa Lisbon a little flame burned for him. A little flame that might have just gotten a little brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone. My Professors have been pressing upon me a ridiculous amount of work before finals. I finally managed to set some time up to finish this story. Yes this is the final Chapter. I never had any plans to turn this into a long one. Thanks for reading though! I appreciate it!

***

He had managed to stay away from Lisbon for a week. One whole week where he only saw her during work hours, doing work things, unable to touch her, only able to remember. He remembered how she was when he had her pinned against the wall. He remembered how she was when her lips were kissing his back, when her hands were unbuttoning his vest. He wanted her that was nothing new but he didn't know if he could stop himself anymore.

It had been a week since Jane had pressed her up against a wall in her office and stroked a fire that burned somewhere deep inside. It had been a week of sleepless nights where she tried to relieve the tension he had placed inside her over and over again. A week of frustration. She moved around her apartment in her pajamas, preparing a cup of tea for herself and grabbing the book she had decided to read. She needed to take her mind off of Jane somehow. She settled on her couch, pulling a blanket over her lap and settling her tea on the side table next to her. She cracked the spine of her book open and settled back against the couch, her eyes skimming the introduction. Five minutes later she slammed the book shut in frustration. Her eyes had been reading the same sentence since she opened the book.

He hesitated in the hallway outside wondering if he should take a chance and knock on her door. He looked at the darkly stained door in front of him. The mailbox next to it proclaimed that T. Lisbon resided there. If he did this he knew there would be way to go back. All of the sudden a large thump sounded as something heavy hit the door from the other side accompanied by a heavy fluttering sound and a muffled scream. His mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenario even though he wasn't quite sure how the fluttering fit in. His choice was made for him though and he knocked heavily on the door calling out to the occupant inside. "Lisbon? Are you ok?"

She was frustrated. She was frustrated to the point where she desperately wanted to throw something so she did. With a little scream of rage she hurled her book hard at the door. It hit with a satisfactory thud and fell to the floor. She stared at it for a moment and then jumped when a heavy pounding and yelling startled her out of her revere. She looked at the door for a moment in confusion. That shouting sounded like… Jane? Lisbon got up and crossed over to the door, opening it carefully, surprised at actually finding Patrick Jane on the other side. She looked at him warily. Wondering what exactly had brought him to her door late at night. "Jane. It's late. Why are you here?" She knew that she sounded suspicious. She has every right to be.

When she opened the door he couldn't help but sigh. She was ok hell she was more than ok. She was there, in her element, in her home where she spent time outside of work, where she relaxed. Where she apparently walked around her house throwing books at doors in her pajamas. He looked at her as she asked him what he was doing there. His eyes traveled the length of her body, taking in her pajamas, her tousled hair, how she almost looked like she had been settling down for a nice night inside. Jane took a step forward into her home, his eyes fixated upon hers. His hands reached out to catch her hip bones, coaxing her closer to him. His head dropped closer to hers "Lisbon" he breathed out as he sucked in her scent. She smelled clean and fresh like she always did.

Her breath caught in her throat at his action and she gave an involuntary whimper. His fingers were making slow circles on her hips, softly rubbing and rubbing. What would it be like to have those fingers somewhere else? His feet started to move, pushing her backwards into her apartment. Once they cleared the door he shoved it shut with his foot, not bothering to hook the chain. One of his hands moved up her body to cup her face and she sighed as she studied his face. It was different than normal, he looked nervous almost.

He was nervous. Teresa could say no to him at anytime and easily ruin him. He had to take the chance though. His hand cupped her face and he studied her eyes. They looked back at him waiting. He lowered his head even more, bringing his lips but a hairs breath away from hers, watching, waiting. Her breath increased with a slight hitch. She wasn't stopping him. She wouldn't start it but she wasn't going to stop him. He finally committed and took the plunge dropping his lips that last little bit to take their place on top of hers.

As soon as they touched her body molded to his as though she had been waiting for this all her life. Her chest pressed to his, her hips angled against his, her arms snaked around him as her lips moved below his. She wanted to give him her all. If he wanted everything then here it was. Her all.

He laughed quietly against her lips as he began walking backwards again, trying to aim where he thought her bedroom would be. His hands found their way below her pajamas loosening them easily and allowing them to drop off until he was backing her up in simply her underwear.

"Jane" her voice was low, her lips having trouble making the words.

"Patrick" he said in between placing little nips on her neck. "For you, for this, my name is Patrick." He finally reached their destination, her bedroom. He paused at the doorway with her, gazing into her eyes for a long moment. He saw what he was looking for in their depths and smiled at her before shutting the door.


End file.
